Freeborn
by Silverwolf22002
Summary: The story of Kindred spirits. The story of what should have happened if the elves had stayed... Legolas and the others are guided on the way home. They will be put through many things, Legolas most of all. Verca (wild in English) is a young girl, in elvish standards, and an old friend of Legolas. What happens when the two meet again, after the ring has been destroyed?
1. Chapter One:

The young girl squinted her eyes in the shadow, smiling softly to herself. Her scouts were never wrong and she was glad of a chance for action.

Her heart quickened at the sound off hoofbeats off to the right and in front of her position. The blonde-haired beauty smirked. Her Elven ears pricked in anticipation…waiting for the group of enemies to appear through the trees.

She held her hand up flat, a signal to her archers to ready their arrows and wait. She closed her fist and they aimed.

The group of hostiles appeared through the snowy trees.

She brought her fist down and the archers leapt from their positions in the trees to encircle the enemies.

She herself leapt last, her green eyes glittering from the dark recess of her cloak. An Elf, an Istari, four Hobbits, and a Dwarf.

 _"What a strange companionship…"_ the young girl thought to herself.

Aloud she asked, "Who are you and what business do you have here in this place?"

The blonde Elf looked slightly confused and whispered, "Verca?"

The young girl breathed in sharply. "Legolas?" she asked quietly.

Both Elves stared at each other, ignoring the strange looks they were getting from the others of both parties. Finally, Legolas broke the spell of stillness by running toward Verca. He reached her and enveloped her in a hug.

The other Elves pulled at the bow-strings and made to shoot him full of arrows...but when they saw their leader's smile, they resisted and lowered their weapons, slightly confused.

Verca's POV

I looked over at Legolas, who has been following along the tour of camp sliently. I was showing the Fellowship around the camp, as I had been sent by Lord Elrond to protect and guide them safely home.

But, that was over six months ago. My _Huntresses_ and I had almost given up hope on them.

I shook my head, suddenly aware that the others had wandered away while I was daydreaming.

" _I guess they_ _ **would**_ _be very tired after their battle and journey…"_ I thought to myself. I walked toward the stable-area to visit the animals.

I walked silently down the path, contemplating how freaked-out Lord Elrond would be at our lateness home.

The smell of horses greeted me as I walked through the tent flap and into the barn. I looked around for one horse in particular, but was interrupted only moments later by Legolas.

"I thought I might find you here." He said laughing slightly. "Which one is yours? Or, should I say, which one are you riding?"

I pretended to be offended, but it was common knowledge that I refused to call a horse my own until I found the perfect companion.

"Come on! I will show you!" I said excitedly, grabbing his arm to pull him along faster.

He laughed good-naturedly, having put up with my antics for the last thousand years or so.

Finally, I spotted my horse.

" _Ebonui! Nin mellon!_ I am coming!" I called to a large black stallion near the back of the tent.

He whinnied in response.

I looked over my shoulder at Legolas, who happened to be gaping in awe at my horse. I giggled.

"So you did find the perfect horse?" He phrased it as a question, but he stated it like a fact.

I nodded slowly. "Come on, he doesn't bite…mostly."

Legolas cracked a smile.

We reached the magnificent steed and stopped. Legolas reached up to stroke his muzzle, and then it hit me.

I laughed again. This time because I realized how small Legolas was next to Ebony. Indeed, Legolas stood a decent height at 5' 11'' while I stood as a little over 5' 2''. Ebony, on the other hand, stood taller than both of us at about 25 hands from the ground to the tip of his ears. In feet, he was a little over 8 and a half feet tall.

I could only imagine what I looked like next to this magnificent stallion.

It suddenly occurred to me that Legolas had asked me a question.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"How did you come by him?" Legolas repeated. I decided to share my memories.

 _"It was late in summer, I had just left the marketplace in a hurry, hoping to escape my daily torment. To no avail. My tormenters had given me no rest since Legolas had left for the Council, and I had received no peace. Finally, I came to a stop in a clearing of Mirkwood, panting heavily from my sprinted run. Resting myself against a tree, I suddenly realized how silent it was. A large spider broke the silence with a screech and sprang from a branch above me. I screamed, realizing that I had forgotten my weapons. I closed my eyes, thinking I was to die. A shadow passed over my head and after a cut-off scream, a soft muzzle nudged my head. I opened my eyes and took in the sight of the magnificent beast before me. I looked deep into his eyes and knew he was the perfect steed._

 _All too soon, the moment was over, ended by my tormenters crashing through the underbrush to find me._

 _'Dur gul! Foeg er!' they cried to me, throwing small stones in my direction._

 _A tear slipped down my cheek, but they did not stop._

 _'Strange hin! Never na guin- lain!'_

 _Another tear slipped down my cheek, and they laughed. After a moment, however, they were running. For my dark horse had stepped toward them with a glare that could kill twenty times over and still be deadly._

 _He nosed me, and in that moment I knew: his name was to be Ebony, for he was dark in many ways, and beautiful in others."_

I released Legolas' head from my fingers, but turned away, knowing that I would only see pity. I was angry. Angry at myself for wanting that pity. Angry at Legolas for giving it to me.

Someone entered the stables and I turned away, stormed over to Ebony, mounted and looked to the scout who had entered.

"I'm scouting around. Don't get into any trouble while I am gone." With that, I nudged Ebony forward through the tent flaps and galloped through the camp and into the forest.

I sighed to myself, hoping that things would go back to normal…hoping that things between Legolas and I could be the same as they always were…

a/n: This is my first chapter, more are on the way soon! I hope this is acceptable for what happens after the journey to Mordor… Anyway, I am sooo glad to be writing this, but you will have to bear with my really slow updates, because school is evil to me… anyway thanks again!

-silverwolf22002 out


	2. Chapter Two:

I cursed myself for crying. I just couldn't help it. I had wanted no pity, but now that Legolas was back, pity was all I would get.

Ebony had stopped on his own once we were a good distance away from the rest of the group. I slid off his back and he nuzzled my shoulder affectionately.

I laughed at the tickling of my cheek. He lay beside where I sat and snorted softly. I sighed and turned to look at him.

"Why does Legolas think I need pity? Why do any of them think that?" I asked softly.

I could've sworn Ebony smiled as he huffed at me.

 _"It is not so much that they pity you, it is more that they believe you to be deserving of love."_ The deep voice filled my head without warning, but I knew on instinct that it was Ebony who had spoken. I swallowed and stared at my mount, who happened to be watching me with an amused expression on his face.

"You can **_talk_**?! Since when?!"

Ebony huffed in my face and stood. His black coat shimmered almost like starlight, muscles rippling under the skin.

 _"I, dear one, am a_ _ **Roven**_ _."_

"A **_Wildling_** _."_ I translated in awe. "But I thought the Roven were just myths. That they never were anything but a story to tell young Elflings."

Realizing how much time had passed, I mounted. I was fully aware that Ebony was currently laughing at me.

The source of laughter, I have to admit, was truly funny.

I rode with only a bridle, unless I was traveling, so mounting proved to be a bit of a problem. As soon as I was seated, Ebony whirled around and struck out at something.

I drew my dagger and realized too late that the 'something' was Legolas and his horse, Arod.

I gasped and slid from Ebony's back, running over to the fallen Elf, now on the ground, horse gone.

"Are you ok? Legolas!" I shouted, gently shaking his shoulders. He groaned, but did not stir. "Get help! Send for Gandalf!" I cried to Ebony.

He turned and raced out of the thicket, like the armies of Mordor were on his tail. I turned back to Legolas' unconscientious form, trying to suppress tears. I couldn't move him on my own, for fear of making his unseen wounds worse.

 _Flashback_

 _About a thousand years ago, when Legolas and I were still in our 2000's, I was sitting beneath the trees on the edge of the courtyard. I was sketching some of the birds near the castle and trying to ignore the rowdy game going on a little ways away from me. It was better to ignore them. Out of the blue, a flash of blonde hair caught my eye and I looked over to see none other than the Prince of Mirkwood playing as well. He turned to me, seeming to sense someone watching him. Brown* eyes met green. He ignored the game for a moment, watching me with those eagle eyes. For a second, his entire focus was on me. Then, he blinked and turned back to the game, now ignoring the girl under the tree._

 _Only about 500 years ago, when Legolas and I had only just entered our 3000's, I saw him again at a ball. He was laughing with friends and dancing. I rolled my eyes at my friend and continued reading my book. Minutes later, I heard a voice behind me…_

 _Only a few weeks before the Fellowship, I stood in the gardens of Mirkwood._

 _''But you can't go! You will be hurt! You might die!'' I argued. He said nothing, looking down, not meeting my eyes._

 _"Don't leave me here alone! Don't go!" I whispered softly._

 _"I have to. This is our one chance to end this." He answered._

 _"Then let me come! I can help." I begged, I could not live knowing that my only friend could die without me at his side._

 _"No. I cannot let you come with me. It is too dangerous…" The rest of his words were blurred in a teary memory._

 _End of flashback_

I was brought out of my thoughts by Legolas stirring in my arms. I didn't even think, just tackled him in a hug.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow! Get off me!" He groaned softly. I let go of him hurriedly and began checking him over for injuries.

"Where?! What hurts?! Does this hurt?" I asked, my motherly instinct kicking in. I began gently poking and prodding him until he grabbed my hands to force me to stop.

"I am fine." He said, looking me in the eye. "Why were you so worried?" He asked, eyes pleading for an answer. He knew that I had trouble opening up to anyone. My past...well...is better left untold.

I took a breath to answer, but was interrupted by Gandalf and Ebony galloping into the clearing. I tried to pull away to calm Ebony, and since I was certain we would be here a while, mount up and scout the area. Unfortunately, he only held tighter to my hand. I sighed.

"I was just afraid of losing-" I cut myself off.

"Afraid of losing what?" Legolas pressed.

 _"You, I'm afraid of losing you."_ I thought. "A friend." I continued softly.

His eyes narrowed, giving me the impression that he did not fully believe me. He, fortunately, did not press the issue. I was released after one of his famous 'we will talk about this later' looks.

I mounted Ebony, listening to Legolas stifle a laugh at my shortness, and strung my bow, nocking an arrow in the process. I nudged Ebony forward and began to scout the area around the clearing, leaving Gandalf to take care of Legolas. I hoped desperately that he would forget to corner me and ask his nosy questions later.

*I know his eyes are supposedly blue or whatever, but I am making them brown in accordance to the movie accident.

a/n: The pic at the top is what I imagine Ebony to look like. maybe for the next chapter, I'll post an account of all the pics of Ebony I have found so far! I like that idea... anyway, I hope this is better than the last Chapter! Thanks to all who read this now and in the future! Bye!

-Silverwolf22002 out


	3. Chapter Three:

After having scouted around for any threats, Gandalf sent me back to camp to retrieve Shadowfax and another rider. As I returned, I noticed that Legolas seemed a bit better, and was now sitting up. I took Gandalf off to the side to ask about Legolas' injuries.

"What of his injuries? Will he be fit to travel?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder at him.

Gandalf laughed. "He will be fine. Actually, he is only minorly injured at all."

Shadowfax snorted. I glared at him until I heard Legolas cough. Gandalf laughed at my expression.

"Why are you so afraid of losing him?" Gandalf asked softly.

I turned sharply to him and then back to Legolas. "Because he is the only Elf to be kind to someone in my position…" I trailed off.

"And what position is that, my dear?"

"I and my huntresses are the Faroth. Outcast because we wish to fight and hunt."

"Ah." Gandalf replied quietly. "I believe I understand. You are despised because Elleths are not to fight or hunt, or so the tradition goes."

"Yes, and many are not so friendly to us. Legolas is one of the few who even mildly respect us. He is also my only friend. During the long months he was gone, he was the only thing I lived for. The only thought that kept me going. I had to live long enough to see to his safety."

Gandalf nodded in understanding.

We decided that Legolas would ride with me, as I had more room on Ebony. His shallow surface-wounds had been bandaged, and his bone -his cracked rib, broken from the strike Ebony had delivered- had been set. He lay sideways across Ebony's swaying back, asleep for the moment due to Gandalf's healing spells. There was only so much he could do out here, though.

Legolas' POV

The first thing I realized when I awoke was that I was not on the forest floor. The next thing I realized was that my head hurt. I opened my eyes to look around at my surroundings.

Turning my head, I fought back a cry of laughter…

For there, in a chair next to the bed, was a sleeping Verca. She was small enough to curl up completely in the large wooden chair…if you could call it that. The blanket that she had tucked around herself had slipped to the floor, and I painfully reached and gently pulled it back up around her shoulders.

Merry and Pippin, who had both shown considerable admiration of Verca, walked into the room. Err…tent. I held my fingers to my lips, hoping they would not wake her, and beckoned them over.

"How long was I out?"

"Verca brought you back late last night, unconscious." Pippin answered quietly.

"Yeah. But you slept through the night and till noon today. You should have seen Verca! All flustered and worriedly hovering…it was quite amusing, really." Merry added after a moment.

They turned to leave, but I grabbed Pippin by the arm and asked one last question.

"How long has she been in here? Did she get any rest?"

Pippin got an evil grin on his face and quipped, "That is for her to know, you to find out, and no one to tell."

I released his arm, shocked at his sudden sass levels. I made to get out of bed to chase then and force them to tell me, but both pain and Verca's awakening halted my movement.

"Man erin, mellon -o sab-." I said quietly.

*Good morning, friend of mine*

"Good morning." She replied smoothly, although I could tell Verca was very tired.

"How long have you been here?"

She smirked slightly. "That is for me to know, you to find out, and no one to tell." She only laughed as I glared at her.

Eventually, my glare won out.

"Alright! Fine! I was only here for a few hours. The hobbits, well Sam, made me rest."

I nodded. My heart rate sped up a bit as I thought of my next question. "Why were you so afraid of losing me?" I whispered, both anxious for the answer and afraid of her reaction.

"I was afraid of losing you because-" Verca faltered.

I stared her down. "Go on."

"I was afraid of losing my only friend…I have no one else." She looked away, obviously afraid of my reaction.

I reached out to her, but she moved away and out of the tent. A she walked away, Verca looked over her shoulder at me.

"I suggest you get yourself ready; we leave at dusk."

Legolas' POV

I groaned in pain as I tried to mount Arod. My muscles resisted movement in their fiery soreness.

Verca was suddenly at my side, whispering things in a language I did not understand. The horse promptly lowered itself to the ground. I glanced gratefully at here and then, with her assistance, I ungracefully clambered onto the back of Arod.

I watched enviously as she mounted Ebony fluidly, in one motion.

"Verca! Ride with me!" I called.

She glanced at me confusedly, but fell back to ride alongside me.

I glanced at her.

After several minutes of silence, I finally sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk with you." I said softly, realizing how uncomfortable I had made her.

She turned slightly to me. "Well, what do you want to talk about?"

I squirmed slightly. "Why were you so worried about losing me?" I breathed, loud enough for only Elven ears to hear. "Truthfully." I added as she opened her mouth to answer with, I assume, a lie.

She sighed. I pouted, smirking slightly when she laughed. A beautiful sound. She never laughed anymore, but then again, I never saw her anymore. After our argument before the Fellowship, she had kind of cut herself off from me.

"I was so worried about you because-"

I resisted the temptation to curse in Elvish as Verca was cut off abruptly by one of her Faroth.

*Huntresses*

They conversed quietly before Verca turned to me.

"There is a small Orc group up ahead. I'm going up front to lead us around…and protect the group if I can't get us through." She spoke quickly. "One of my Faroth will stay with you." She looked to the right of her. "This is Colwen. She will be your guide and company while I cannot."

 _"Colwen?"_

I could see how she got that name. In my language, Colwen translated to "Golden Red Maiden". I was assuming that her golden-red hair that hung to the small of her back was the reason. She had pale skin, light freckles, and bright, kind, green eyes.

"Hi Legolas!" She said in an overly upbeat and cheerful voice.

"H-hi." I said. I swear that Verca was laughing at me as she ushered Ebony to the front of the procession. She did this on purpose!

Oh well…

Verca's POV

I sniggered with Ebony as I rode toward the front. It was no secret that Legolas was well-sought-after by the Elvish women of Mirkwood…but, I had given him Colwen as company, not as a suitoress! And she knew that. I hope…

My mind was abruptly torn from that subject as I neared the front of the long procession. And I had to break up an argument between one of my Faroth and Gimli.

"Malloswen! Let him be!" I snarled. Yes, I can snarl. I just don't, normally.

"But-"

"I know. I will deal with _him_ myself." I said placatingly.

"Gimli! Leave my Faroth alone! It is a _privilege_ that you are traveling with us. Treat my Huntresses with respect, as you would treat a host." I growled at him. He nodded hurriedly.

I beckoned Malloswen to follow me. She trotted forward on her golden-brown steed. The beautiful mare had been given to her as a parting gift from her father.

I increased my pace to reach the front. Unfortunately, the incident with Gimli had slowed me too much.

I reached as we headed into the pass.


	4. Chapter Four:

I reached the head of the group just in time to head into the pass. I quickly strung my bow and pulled loose a few arrows, loosened my dagger from its sheath, and tapped Ebony with me heel. He pricked his ears and trotted a bit faster.

The first half hour of travel was relatively silent, very little chatter coming from my Faroth following behind. There was a slight vibration from the rocks ahead, but I hoped that it was not Orc.

Unfortunately, the Valar were not with me at that time. As the first Orc rounded the corner, I released my arrow, striking it down with ease. I nudged Ebony again, and he sped up, lowering his head to give me better aim. I shot again and again until we were too close for such things, then I worked on clearing a path for the others.

I baited the Orc, appearing injured, when the next second, I was killing them off again. Another arrow whizzed by my ear, and I held up my hand in acknowledgment of Legolas' help. Finally, I had cleared a path and was trying to keep them contained as the others passed.

Of course, I had help. Lots of help. Especially from Legolas, as he _was_ very worried for my safety. I mean - he was the one who had cared for me after all my idiotic stunts...

But there were a few too many.

The others were able to get away, but I was now trapped in a battle, unable to break away for fear that they might follow us and hurt the others.

As I turned from killing off one of the last few, I was hit on the side of my head and slumped in the saddle.

 _"I hope Ebony can get us back to the others."_

And then everything went dark.

Legolas' POV

 _"Where is she, where is she, where is she, where-"_

"Legolas! Come quickly!" a voice called from the watch area.

I bolted without another thought, grabbing my daggers and bow on instinct.

I burst out of the clearing we had made camp in and came upon the Faroth I had talked with earlier holding Ebony by the bridle. He seemed to be very unsettled and restless.

He caught sight of me and broke out of her control, grabbed my tunic in his teeth and dragged me with him a short ways.

"Where are you going?!" The Faroth yelled at me as I mounted Ebony swiftly, I looked over my shoulder.

"I'm going to find Verca." And then Ebony took off, hooves falling against the ground with a sound like thunder, but so soft that it could scarcely be heard, and I vaguely wondered what breed he was.

We rode for maybe an hour or so, watching the dim-lit sky and the bright stars that could scarce be seen through the trees. Then sounds of screaming and swords clashing and the faint sound of a ringing bow sang out through the night.

Ebony spurred on faster towards it.

I almost went flying off as we skidded to a stop at the edge of the clearing.

And there she was. Screaming and cursing in Elvish and fighting off about four or so Orcs while backed against a tree. They could smell blood and she was covered in it. All of this I took in and understood in a second. And then I had dismounted and shot an arrow - painfully - into the closest Orc's skull and was running towards Verca.

She hadn't quite seen me yet, and maybe that was a good thing. Ebony charged behind me and chased off the remaining Orc as I reached her.

"Legolas -" she cried as she fell to the ground, "thanks." I picked her up softly and carried her toward Ebony, who bent at the knees to allow me to mount easier.

I let him take us back to camp, as I was only barely keeping my head on. Hey! I was busy trying to stop the bleeding... I could not help but think that this was very similar to all of her idiotic stunts and pranks that she had pulled years ago.

I stumbled into camp, barely able to walk straight and keep her from slipping from my arms.

Verca's Faroth took her away to their tents without another word, and I was left unattended to, knowing she was more important...

She would always be more important...

Wait... I shook my head at the thought and smiled to myself, ignoring it and wandering off to bed. It would be a long while before my friend woke again, and I wanted to be rested when she did.


	5. Chapter Five:

Verca:

I snarled in pain as I awoke, I tried to sit up and gasped in pain.

Something warm behind me moved. I tensed, ready to spring if it was not one of the travelers I knew.

 _ **"You should save your strength, young one, for you will need it to recover."**_

I relaxed, it was only Ebony. He shifted so that I was leaned against him, not lying down or sitting up.

I looked around me, realizing I was in one of the tents set up at a camp.

"Where are we?" I asked quietly, wincing in pain and allowing my fingers to pull up my shirt the slightest bit. I winced a bit harder when I saw the angry red skin, bloody stitches, and dark bruises.

Ebony snuffled softly. _**"Wherever your Faroth set up camp. It is near Ea."**_ (Ee-ah)

I stiffened. _Ea? We were as good as dead._

I clutched my head as it all came rushing back. My fight against several Orc after being injured, Legolas and Ebony rushing in to save me, being hoisted onto my gallant steed's back and then...darkness?

There was a rustle outside the tent and a muffled "Be quiet!" and the Hobbits appeared. They all made as to leap on me, but were restricted by Ebony curling tighter around me. Protecting me. I laughed at the looks on their faces. And then realized how hoarse my voice was.

I was about to get up when Legolas appeared as well. Oh poor, dear child...lost without me. I smiled at that. He smiled back and then left me softly, knowing I didn't want attention at the moment.

Gandalf and my Faroth were next, though for different reasons. Gandalf to come and drag the unwilling Hobbits away from me so I could rest, and my Faroth to make sure I didn't need anything.

I shooed the Hobbits, especially Sam (who looked like he needed a lot of sleep), out the door and then dismissed my Faroth. And then Legolas was back, just walking by, following a very grumpy and sleep deprived Gimli.

I rolled onto my side and heaved myself up, with help from Ebony, who nudged me onto my feet.

Legolas rushed forward. "No! Verca, you need to rest. You are weak, still healing!"

"No. We are in danger here, and I am ready to stand. If I stay still much longer, the ground will grow over me." I retorted. Let's just say I was in no mood to be argued with. I was sore, in pain, recovering, and hoping to get us out of more trouble.

I ignored Legolas' implorments and pleadings to get me to stay and stood shakily on my own for a moment.

Ebony stood as well, allowing me to lean on him. I looked up at the pitch black horse.

Then I turned back to Legolas.

"We need to get ready. Especially if we are where I think we are." I ended darkly, remembering my past life. Yep. Need to get going before we all get killed.

He looked at me strangely, then shook his head. "No, your rest is more important than-"

"Don't you **_see_**?!" I sighed "This is my home...and it's not a nice one..."

I swear there was only a half-second between the end of my sentence and the suffocating embrace from Legolas that followed.

I would like to say I pulled away quickly because we needed to get ready...but that would be a lie. A huge lie.

Instead, I snuggled into his arms as I relived my first 500 years. All the horrors came rushing back and the only thing that kept me from being pulled under was the feeling that I had my friend back. That there was someone in this world that cared about me.

I stayed engulfed in his arms for a moment longer, allowing myself this little bit of love. Then I pulled away softly and strode toward Ebony.

Legolas followed and lifted me easily onto Ebony's back. I squeaked. Legit squeaked.

And then smacked him playfully.

"What?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye, suppressing a laugh.  
"You know dang well what." I retorted, and then I snorted and pulled him up beside me, painfully as I was still in pain from the bruises and stitches.

"Let's go get the others ready. We must be ready by noon."

Legolas nodded and slipped his arms around my waist gently, loosening his grip slightly when I winced. He set his chin down on my shoulder and laughed slightly.

"What?"

"I just forgot how short you really were." He replied, which then earned him another light smack.

I nudged Ebony forward and we trotted throughout the camp talking to my Faroth about how soon we could move out. And also received meaningful glances from Gandalf and the Hobbits. I blushed slightly, I _was_ one of his only female friends, after all. I received these kinds of looks often, even in the company of King Thranduil himself.

I sighed and slouched a bit.

"Hey!" Legolas yelped as I set him off balance. "You're supposed to give me warning before you move!"

I laughed and then winced, sitting back up again.

I went back to contemplate why I keep getting those looks. I mean, we only act like _friends_ not like - well- anything else. Just friends.

Within an hour of sunset, we were ready to move out, only the fire remained. Legolas had dismounted a short while before and was now standing next to me, still mounted on Ebony. Gandalf was the only other one there.

I wasn't really paying attention to their talk, just watching the fire. A beautiful thing, fire. Wild and beautiful and unbeatable and will burn you if you try. I liked to think I was something like fire.

All of the sudden I came to the realization that all of them were staring at me.

"What?" I asked defensively, wondering what I had missed out on.

"Nothing!" yelped Legolas before Gandalf could say anything. Gandalf gave him a knowing look, "What he means is: we would like to know what we're going into."

"Oh..." I trailed off at the end of my sentence, letting it just disappear into the air.

Legolas looked at my sympathetically and put an arm around me, speaking in my defense as I relived the horrors.

Finally I spoke, interrupting Legolas' defense of my mind. "Ea is a small village, out in the middle of nowhere. It's so small it shouldn't be much of a problem, but it will be. Their villagers are corrupted and angered easily. And they despise all non-human things. Hobbits, Dwarves, Istari, and Elves. Especially Elves." I broke down at this point, allowing myself to be held tightly as Legolas scolded Gandalf for this upset of my emotions. And in that moment, I realized I had my friend back for good. Now all I had to do was keep him safe.

A/N: Ok, so this is the story going through MAJOR editing right now, so please be patient. Yes, I will explain everything soon, so just wait for it. Thank you all who have stuck with this story while I struggled with it! And, yeah I know it was kind of a filler chapter, but I was busy.


	6. Chapter Six:

I let all my feelings overwhelm me for a few minutes. Then I pulled myself from Legolas' arms and turned to Ebony. I had changed into something more protective, not darker for fear they would recognize me, but something easier to fight in. It would allow my allies to see me, even in the dark forest if need be.

But, I had also covered myself with a cloak so I could move unseen.

I mounted Ebony and pulled Legolas up beside me, still in pain.

He had refused to let me ride on my own, for fear that I would be hurt again. So, begrudgingly, I had tied Arod's reigns behind his head and whispered to him to follow us. And, also begrudgingly, I allowed Legolas to ride behind me.

Ea. That's where we were going. Not much cover. Lots of pain. Yep. This was great. Just _**great**_.

I nudged Ebony and felt Legolas tighten his arms around me slightly as I wobbled. Ebony quickly made his way from a walk to a slow canter, fast enough for the normal horse's gallop, but slow enough to not out distance them too much.

Then I released my grip on his reigns and adjusted my seat on the saddle.

Yes, you heard me: saddle.

We were traveling a long ways quickly, so I needed my saddle - Elven-made, lighter than anything, dark enough to blend well with Ebony's fur and our surroundings, armored - to carry extra daggers and quivers of arrows.

I loosed my daggers slightly and strung my bow quickly, feeling for my backup slung across my saddle in front of me. I did a quick check of all my daggers and quivers of arrows and my one sword, slung down by my knees. I must've looked like a walking armory, but hey, can't be too careful.

I wiggled my feet slightly, patting Ebony so he knew I was just doing a quick check of everything. I rode without stirrups to allow for quick dismounts if needed. What can I say? Ea had made me paranoid.

Finally, I turned back to Legolas, who was watching this whole thing curiously.

"What are you doing?" He asked softly as I reached behind him and grabbed one of his arrows from his quiver.

I shrugged and inspected the tip. "I wanted to see your arrows. You must have brought along a lot for the whole Fellowship. And likely, the quality had degraded a bit." I turned it over in my hands and placed it back in the quiver. "But, surprisingly, though not for you, the quality is quite the same as when you left."

Legolas smiled at me and leaned forward, reaching for one of my many daggers. "May I?"

I nodded and handed it to him, scooting forward to allow him more room.

The back of my saddle was removable, you see, so he had from where my space ended to the back of Ebony. Room, but still I felt that he was going to fall off somehow.

He handed back the dagger softly, knowing I was already stressed enough.

"No, you keep it. In case you lose one."

Now, the whole train of horses and riders was off and nearing the trees closer to Ea.

I pulled back slightly on the reigns and knotted them behind Ebony's head. He twitched his ears to let me know he understood. I mean, he couldn't exactly speak right here in the middle of everybody.

I closed my eyes as we slowed, holding out my arm so my Faroth would know silence and turning to survey them carefully as I did so.

I had paired up Merry and Pippin with Colwen and Faelwen. I thought it was a good pairing because Colwen means "Golden Red Maiden" in our language and Faelwen means "Justice". I thought these two could easily protect and keep the Hobbit tricksters in check.

I had put Sam and Frodo together with Malloswen and Mirima. Malloswen means "Golden Haired Maiden" while Mirima means "Free". I thought they could have a calming influence on Sam and a soothing influence on Frodo. Mirima was my healer, so I wanted her near Frodo anyway. He was... still experiencing much of the effects of the Ring and I did not think it would fade from him anytime soon.

I looked farther back to where Gandalf sat atop Shadowfax next to Gimli. I thought maybe Gandalf would be able to knock some sense into him. For whatever reason *cough, cough* I didn't like Gimli. The rest of my company of Faroth, including Morillos, my second in command. Morillos was one of my most trustworthy companions in my troop. Her name meant "Dark haired", and she stood up to the name. She was one of the few of my Faroth who had changed her name when she joined. She wished for her true name to disappear into the night and not be mentioned.

 _Anyway,_ I thought to myself, _back to scouting ahead._

I turned back to front, meeting eyes with Legolas as I did so. Some understanding passed between us.

Then I looked back to the front and began scanning for scouts ahead.

We moved slowly, carefully, moving with the shadows of the night.

I winced at every crackle and rustle of hooves and fur and gear.

And then, at about what I estimated to be 5:30 in the morning, I heard shouts and screams.

I threw my hand out for Morillos to come forward.

"Lead them around. We'll lead them off. Take care of them and don't come back for us." All of this I whispered hurriedly and sent her off.

Then I looked to Legolas, who looked back at me and nodded, tightening his arms around me. I kicked my heels into Ebony's sides and we charged out of cover and into the valley...

A/N: I told y'all I would be publishing soon. YAY! I hope y'all enjoy and thanks for staying with me through this!

-Silverwolf22002


	7. Chapter Seven:

Unfortunately, the villagers of Ea were more than ready for us. I wasn't ready to kill them - not yet. So, I spurred Ebony on faster, hoping to get past them before they were able to catch us.

We only made it about halfway across open ground before we were enclosed.

"Hang on!" I cried over my shoulder to my companion.

"WE AREN'T SLOWING DOWN!" He yelled back.

"I know!"

I reached behind me and pulled Legolas down with me, closer to Ebony's neck. I felt him grab my waist tighter and bury his face in my back. And then I felt like I was flying.

Ebony had taken a running leap and jumped right over the horse in front of him. Unfortunately for him, the rider shoved his spear upwards at the same time and sliced him right open.

Ebony made to keep going, but I reigned him in and allowed the villagers or Ea to encircle us again. They led us triumphantly back to the fire of hate that was their village.

Legolas squeezed my waist comfortingly and leaned forward to whisper in my ear. "You made the right choice, don't worry. We'll get out of here somehow."

I nodded, but didn't answer.

We reached the village and I shuddered at the memory, knowing that this was it for me. I couldn't go on after this. _I_ _wasn't making it out of this_.

The villagers recognized me, and so they gave us much more harsh treatment than I had hoped. I had hoped that it would have been harder for them to recognize me, but then they saw my scar.

Or, brand, really.

I had been branded by them as a child. It was in elvish, to symbolize that they hated the Elves. But in my language, the word - scrawled across my wrist, still an angry red from several thousand years ago - read ' _mistake_ '. They told me I was a mistake, over and over again, until I had believed it. Until only Thranduil had seen me as anything else.

So, they wrestled me from my horse, with Legolas trying to push past them and shield me. They twisted my arm behind my back so painfully hard that I couldn't just twist away. They held Legolas back and ripped away my arm-guards, revealing my brand.

I went completely still, knowing that this meant death for me. A laugh like a roar went up from all of the surrounding villagers.

I closed my eyes.

 _"I'm not ready to die. I still have so much to experience. I'm not ready."_ I kept repeating this in my head as they dragged Legolas and I to a cell to wait for morning.

My feet dragged. I wanted to fight back, but I lacked the energy. I lacked the conviction to do so anymore.

I could feel Legolas' eyes on me, but I kept my eyes down, unwilling to allow the villagers the pleasure of knowing I cared for him. So I ignored him, my eyes boring holes into the ground instead.

I hit the wall of the cell with my back, hard. I stayed down, having accepted my fate.

He knelt down beside me, tending to my various cuts, scratches, and bruises.

"What's going on with you?" His brown eyes boring worriedly into my soul.

"I-" I took a deep breath, slowly in through my nose, "I'm not- _I'm not ready to die_." It came out as more of a shaky sigh than anything. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't feel. All I knew was that this was the end for me. And I wasn't ready for that yet. I wasn't sure I would ever be ready.

Legolas' calloused hands took mine, pulling them forward and forcing me to look him in the eye.

"We're gonna be alright. I'll make sure of it. We will make it out of this."

I'm not sure what came over me in that moment. Maybe it was the fact that I was to die in the next few hours, or maybe it was the complete and utter terror running through my veins at the time. But whatever it was, I cannot describe it.

As I looked at him, the feeling came over me and I lunged forward.

Apparently he had been thinking the same thing.

My lips met his and sparks exploded around me. I vaguely wondered how long I had wanted to do that.

I pulled away moments later, opening my mouth to say something, but at that moment, the guards walked in and dragged me out into the street, screaming. I struggled, but there were too many of them.

"No! Let me go! I have so much to live for and I have too much to do! I can't die now, not here, not in this prison..." I trailed off at the end, realizing that they were dragging Legolas along as well, forcing him to watch my death.

They dragged me to the gallows, though that's not what they called them. For them, it was the hang-and-beat.

It's just as it sounds. I've watched it happen helplessly to my parents. They hang the victim and beat them do death. It's anything but pretty.

They dragged me up to the platform and looped the rope around my neck. I said a quick prayer to the Valar for both Legolas' and Ebony's fates. Then I accepted death as there was no other way to get out of this.

I dropped my head, letting a tear slide down my cheek as I did so. And the platform dropped out from beneath me, strangling me. My hands were tied, I couldn't breathe, I took blow after blow. Until, finally, it stopped.

The pressure and tightness on my neck left all of a sudden. I was cradled in his arms now, saved from eminent doom.

"How did you?" I looked up at him questioningly.

He held out my dagger. "You were right, I did need it."

I smiled. "We still need a ride out of here." I made no move to leave his arms as he carried me toward where they had strung Ebony to a tree.

"He's been given stitches, they must have thought him too valuable to lose." Legolas said, stepping slowly down the stairs and trying to keep me level. I had been beat up by Orc only two days ago as well, so you know, I looked pretty ragged.

I opened my mouth to speak and then thought better of it. And then thought better of that. So, instead, I whistled. It was more mournful than anything, but Ebony had taught me only a day ago that Wildlings were real. And as such, I was going to try to summon another one with the legendary whistle.

Hoofbeats sounded only moments later. But I was more concerned by the fact that there was nobody around.

"What did you do when you freed me?"

He shrugged. "Nothing. I just cut you free. They all ran a moment before, so I just didn't question it."

An idea popped into my head. "Oh, no."

"What?"

"I wanna see if I'm right first. Ebony, you wanna introduce us to your friend there?"

 _ **"This is my sister, Ivory. Mother named her for her coat and me for mine. We're a miracle, we are twins. Mother wasn't sure how we survived."**_

"HE CAN TALK?"

"He's a _**Roven,**_ " I replied smoothly. "Continue, Ebony." I mumbled.

 _ **"I have nothing more to say. It is time to go."**_

I clambered onto Ebony's back as gently as possible. "Can you run?"

 _ **"I can do anything for you, Verca."**_

I smiled and turned to Legolas. "You ready?"

He nodded from atop Ivory. "We need our weapons."

I nodded and nudged Ebony toward the armory. And then my ears twitched as did Ebony's.

"What do you hear?"

"Shh." I held up my hand and listened closer. "Over there." Ebony trotted silently toward the noise.

 _"Lemme go!"_ a shrill voice cried. It couldn't have come from anyone older than five years of age.

 _"Not until you pay, girl!"_ the voice of an older boy rang out, followed by the laugh of another boy.

 _"Yeah, what he said,"_ he sneered.

I rounded the corner and dismounted. "Knock it off." my voice was dangerously low, "Or you'll regret it."

"As if," The second boy sneered. He never saw the dagger coming. It wizzed by his ear and embeded itself in the wall behind him.

"Like I said," with a shrug, the second dagger embedded itself in the wall on his other side with less than a slight movement, "Back off, or you'll be sorry."

"Come on, Brin, we can take her." the first one snarled. I smiled, seeing that these were villager children.

"Ah, so you think." The voice came from Legolas on the roof. Their heads snapped up to see him. "You should try it." he aimed an arrow. "I dare you."

"Let her come to me and I won't have to hurt you," I spread my hands placatingly. They nodded and shoved her towards me.

She stumbled into my arms and I pushed her behind me. "Now it's time to teach you a lesson." I snarled, my eyes darkening as I stepped forward. "Don't mess with others." I growled as I punched the first one right in the nose. They were about seventeen in human years, so I didn't feel bad at all. The second one tried to hit me, but I ducked and shoved him backwards.

"Ha, you thought," I taunted as I stood over him. "I got news for you. You'd need an army on horseback to kill me, touch me, hurt me. And even then, the odds are in my favor. Why?" I shrugged again. "Because I am an Elf, and I hate this village. Try me next time and you won't survive." I stepped away toward Ebony.

"Come on, darling." I calmly picked up the young Elf girls and mounted again. "Let's get you out of here."

We made our way to the armory and I allowed Legolas to go inside and get them back so I could comfort the young child.

"What's your name, darling?"

"Kestrel. I've been abandoned. My parents were killed a while ago."

"And how old are you, Kestrel?"

"Five."

Just as I suspected. "Would you like to come with us? I can keep you safe from monsters like them who would kill you."

"Yes." was the simple answer. And I was glad. I was going to keep her from becoming what I became.

Legolas walked out moments later with our things.

"So, I think the people of Ea are at war with our group right now and need some help, don't you?"

He nodded. "Let's go."

Ivory took off like there was no tomorrow, but I knew Ebony was faster. "Hia!" I cried and he spurred onward, outdistancing his sister within moments. "Time to help the others." I grinned. Maybe I was ready to kill after all...

A/N: I AM SOO SORRY GUYS! I was sick and had finals and crap to get through, but here's the next chapter! More to come soon!

-Silverwolf22002


End file.
